


On Let's Plays, We Wear Pink

by MadDramaQueen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: I blame the SortaMalicious Twitch Chat for this, all your fault, because that's all I write xD, it will be nothing but cute fluff, mean girls reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10090397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: Ryan washed his clothes and things happened.Oops.





	

The Achievement Hunters, minus Ryan, were setting up their monitors for a new Let's Play they were gonna film. Or, they were playing around while waiting for Ryan to show up. Either way, they were working. 

"Where is Ryan? Did anyone text him?" Jeremy asked, taking a sip from his Diet Coke.

"I did, but he didn't answer me!" Gavin complained. 

"Yeah, because it's you." Michael threw a pillow at him and Gavin ducked and squawked. 

"He is pretty late, though. Maybe he overslept?" Jack wondered.

"With 2 kids? Nah! He'd be up early in the morning, I bet." Michael started shooting Gavin with the Nerf gun, while poor Gavin was running around the room, screams of 'wot?!' and 'stop it, Micoo!' mixed with Michael's laughter.

The calamity stopped when the door burst open and there stood Ryan, slightly annoyed and tired. He was holding a half eaten chocolate donut in his hand, wearing a pink Achievement Hunter shirt along with the usual "dad jeans and sneakers." 

"Now, before you say anything-"

Michael cackled and took out his phone to record this. Everyone else joined in on the laughing while Ryan just rolled his eyes and walked in the office, finishing his donut.

"Oh, my God! What the fuck happened, Ryan? Did you lose a bet?" Michael laughed pointing the camera at him. "Look at him! He's wearing pink! This is amazing!"

"Wot happened to your shirt?" Gavin chuckled. 

"So, I made a flub with the washing and accidentally mixed two shirts together that shouldn't have gone in the wash together. I dunno. I was rushing to stream at home, and I was late enough as it is." Ryan shrugged.

"Look at Ryan, being one of the cool kids!" Jack laughed. 

"I'm already cool!"

"Sounds like something a dad would say to his kids. 'I'm cool! I'm hip! I'm part of the in-crowd!'" Jeremy mocked, while everyone started cracking up again. 

"Have you guys seen Mean Girls? Oh, my God! Ryan, you have to say the quote for the camera." Michael pleaded, still pointing his phone to a very confused Ryan now.

"Umm...what?"

"You've never seen-? Wow, Ryan. Wow." Jack shook his head.

"Just act like a valley girl and say, 'On Wednesdays, we wear pink.'" Michael said.

"Why?" 

"Because, it's content! And I'm sure the fans- er, community members wanna see it." 

"I don't wanna." Ryan looked around, trying to find a way out of this.

"H-hold on, I'll get him to do this." Michael turned his phone off and muttered, leaving the office.

"Are all of your shirts pink now, Ryan?" Jeremy smirked.

Ryan shrugged and sat behind his desk. "Only a couple. Thank goodness they're company shirts and I can just get more. But, I kinda didn't have time to think about my wardrobe choices this morning, since I had to take my kids to school and I was in a hurry."

"So, Ryan, you get a million dollars-" Gavin started.

"No."

"I didn't say anything yet, you pleb! So, you get a million dollars, guaranteed, right? In your hand, in your bank, whatever. But, for the rest of your life, on Wednesdays, you have to wear pink. Like, your clothes won't be messed up in the wash; your shirts will all be pink for that day. You have to wear pink on Wednesdays, or else you'll show up at work naked. Completely."

"Oh, my God!" Jack winced.

"Sooo, if I don't wear a pink shirt, I'll be 100% naked?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, no shirt, no pants, nothing. And even though you can see yourself wearing a blue shirt on a Wednesday, everyone around you can only see you completely naked until you put on something pink."

"Does it count if I wear pink boxers?" Ryan thought. 

Jeremy face-palmed.

"Nope," Gavin said. "People have to see it in order for it to count. And no one can see your boxers, Ryan!"

"Umm...sure? I guess I'll take the money. Doesn't seem that bad of a consequence if I don't, anyway. I'll just scar you guys for life." Ryan smirked.

"Like you haven't already?! I still haven't forgotten Pick Up Steaks! That was terrible, Ryan..." Jack shook his head, remembering the mini-game from Ryan's 2nd reign as King in Minecraft.

Michael walked back in the room, proudly with Barbara and Lindsay. "I've gotten help. NOW he'll do it!" he smirked, turning the camera back on.

Barbara pulled Ryan out of his chair and moved him to the other side, where there was more room. "All right, Haywood. This is for social media, so I'm gonna need you to smile for me, okay?"

Ryan rolled his eyes and groaned. "Barbara, why do we have to get the Internet involved?"

"Because we always get the internet involved with your shenanigans. And when Michael told me about this, I couldn't pass it up!" Barbara giggled, then put on a serious face. "Now, stop complaining and let me take this picture for the nice community."

Ryan sighed. "Fine..." He put his hands on his hips and smirked for the camera. Michael gave Gavin and Jeremy a high-5 for a job well done.

"I knew it. I knew he'd do it." Michael snickered.

Lindsay put her hands on Ryan's shoulders as soon as the pictures ended. "Now, Michael told me about a certain line in Mean Girls that he wanted you to say-"

"Are we seriously back to this?!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Hey, it's the reason we're here, man!" Lindsay raised her hands in defense. "Michael told us you wouldn't say it, and now we're here to make you say it."

"Ask politely in our own way, you mean." Barbara winked. 

Ryan buried his face in his hands. "Why do these things happen to me?" he lamented.

"Because it's you, Ryan. And the world just loves to torture you any way it can." Jeremy chuckled. 

"Now, be nice for the camera again, and say it." Barbara pointed her phone at him again. "And I don't mean just say it, Haywood. You gotta mean it."

"Yeah. Use those acting chops you talk about so much. And then, we're so gonna watch Mean Girls one night." Lindsay added.

"Do I have to?" Ryan whined. 

"Yes." Lindsay and Barbara reply, in unison.

"All right, fine."

"Yes!!" Michael cheered, then cackled. "Mission complete, boys!" 

"Eyyy!" Jack cheered.

"This is gonna be top." Gavin chuckled.

"All right, Ryan. I'm gonna turn the recording on when I say go. And you'd better deliver, or else..." Barbara glared. 

"The filming for 12 Little Roosters will start early." Jeremy joked.

"I'll do the damn thing properly..." Ryan rolled his eyes and smiled.

"3..2...1...GO!" Barbara pressed 'record' on her phone. 

"...what I'm supposed to say again?" 

"GOD DAMN IT, RYAN!" Jack head desks lightly.

"Are you having a laugh?! Just say it, you pleb!" Gavin groaned.

Lindsay whispered into his ear and Ryan nodded, showing that he heard what she said. But, uh...

"On Wednesdays, we wear plink'd- er, pink! Fuck!" 

He flubbed it. Pose and all, but he flubbed it. And boy, did the AH crew lose it. 

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect." Barbara chuckled, panning the camera over to the others, who were laughing up a storm.

"That couldn't have gone any better!" Michael declared through his laughter.

"God damn it. Of course I flub. See? This is why you don't give me shit to say! This is like story time with my streams all over again..." Ryan muttered that last part.

"So, is it time to film a new GTA V?" Jack said, trying to get back to work.

"Yeah, but we're not forgetting about this." Jeremy chuckled, turning his attention to the monitor.

"Well, with Ryan's lovely pink shirt, it'll be hard to forget about it." Gavin snickered.

"Thank you, ladies. That was totally worth it." Michael gave them both hi-5's.

"I expect my paycheck in the mail soon." Barbara joked as she and Lindsay left the office.

Ryan sat back at his desk again and shook his head. 

This was going to be a looooong day at work.


End file.
